It will rain
by Anayaah1611
Summary: Can we accept the past that we lived and the future that never came to be? An IchiRuki one-shot (686 compliant) R&R!


Before I start with the story, I want to address something.

This is to all the IchiHime fans out there. Sweethearts, before you start flaming the comments section I'd like to let you know a few things.

1) Calling us "shipwreckers" is useless. We most probably already know and we're most probably doing it on purpose.

2) Saying that IchiRuki is impossible is just being blind. I am neither questioning Kubo's ideas, nor your sanity. Who you ship is up to you, as is mine.

3) Sending hate to authors is a douche move, because we have a hundred ways to beat you down with just words it being our talent.

4) Please do not read if you don't like this ship,because, well, you're definitely not going to enjoy it.

Also IchiRuki fans, I'm sorry in advance T_T

* * *

 ** _Emptiness_**

"I don't get it." Renji groaned, tapping his feet in frustration, having been standing next to the silent girl for long enough now.

Rukia heard his words, but chose to ignore them, lost in thoughts of a past that she loved.

And a future that never came to be.

How long had it been since they first met? She mused, the memory floating in her mind as clear as crystal, it being carved into her very soul.

"Give me your sword, soul reaper." He had said, a sad smile on his face.

"My name is not soul reaper," she had replied, her eyes softening at the boy who would risk death to save his family.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia."

The dark haired girl had seen many men throughout her life, she could name at least a hundred that had survived worse situations. Then what was it about this one immature bright orange haired teenager that had captivated her so?

"And I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo had always been a treasure box of endless possibilities, his powers moulded perfectly by his head strong nature.

And Rukia couldn't help but feel attracted to it.

"If you follow me, I'll never forgive you."

That day, she had realised, any further involvememt would be a risk to his life.

For the first time in years, she was afraid of losing someone.

She wanted him to live, whether with her or without.

The woman sat in her prison cell, everyday begging for forgiveness, but she knew he couldn't accept it. After all, she had shown him a reality that would forever haunt him, if he would even survive.

Then why, even after everything that had transpired, all the suffering she had caused him, did he come all the way to another world to rescue her?

He was deemed an 'intruder' when that was something she should have been called.

An intruder into his peaceful human life.

"I've come to save you, Rukia," He said, standing atop the Soukyoku, saving a prisoner of the oldest society in the universe, shaking it's very foundation, with a confident smile on his face.

"So just shut up and let yourself be saved."

Could she ever express to him how happy she felt?

Or how her heart hummed in response to him calling her name?

He took hit after hit, lost blood and broke bones just to protect her from harm.

Even after what she had done, why?

"Repaying a favour." Was his answer when she had asked him later, while returning to the human world.

Could she believe him?

The bond they had built in all their time together, was it limited to "just close friends"?

But the red string of fate that tied them together was much tighter than either of them had expected.

The next she met him almost felt like he was somebody else. Weak, fallen, a loser.

Rukia could barely resist the temptation to punch him in the face, which she didn't ofcourse.

The girl would do anything to pull the lost boy out of the box he had shut himself into, to show him just how capable he was.

Her words, though harsh had reached him somewhere in the darkness, holding him by the hand and guiding him back fo reality, they understood each other in a way no one else could.

And how brilliantly he shone, Rukia was sure she'd be blinded.

Maybe somewhere during this time, Rukia had told herself that if he were to walk into hell, she'd go with him, because that was almost exactly what she did.

If Ichigo was by her side, she'd walk on a path of thorns arguing and laughing with the boy who had matured so suddenly over the span of a few months.

They shared an unspoken bond, mere body language speaking volumes for them.

Then maybe in the end, it was just one moment of eye contact that had created a silent understanding in between the two of them.

Their love was unforgivable.

They were there for each other's wedding ceremonies, even helping with all the major work, keeping their promise of being together in every walk of life.

No matter how much it broke them.

"Why do you always want to come to the human world for something so trivial?"

Rukia smiled at the man by her side, whose eyebrows were furrowed in part confusion and more annoyance.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied per usual, their sweet, forbidden love being a secret she held close to her heart and one she wasn't willing to share.

Rukia crushed the pack of juice, throwing it into the nearby trash can after staring at it for one lingering moment in memory.

His name formed on her quivering lips as she took off with her husband to head back to the world where she belonged.

"Nobody would understand."

As Orihime played around with their now 6 year old son, Ichigo stared at the vending machine dispensing cans of juice.

He looked out the window, the infinitely stretching sky reminding him of his dreams of flying across it with her.

"It's raining again." He said, a sad smile adorning his sharp features.

Orihime raised an eyebrow at her husband, who had seemed absent minded all morning.

"But the sky is clear! " She replied, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

A single silent tear slid down the grown man's eye, going unnoticed by his family and the rest of the crowd around him.

"You made it rain again."

* * *

What am I doing with my life? Don't ask me why I wrote this, I dont know either T_T Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave your reviews in the section below. I love y'all!


End file.
